


Kiss by the Window [Remix of Replay (Timeline Series)]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Smitten Charles, Smitten Erik, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: After forty long dark years, a trip back in time, and several weeks in another universe, Charles finally,finallyfinds what he has been looking for all along.(And so does Erik.)(Art + Drabble Remix of Unforgotten's Timeline Series)





	Kiss by the Window [Remix of Replay (Timeline Series)]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Replay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267128) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit):[It Might Have Been](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4660299), which is clearly marked as a WIP anyway  
> Previous remixes, if any: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfreeform_ids%5D%5B%5D=136&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=9830863&user_id=Unforgotten)  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes, although all my works tagged original timeline are also tagged alternate timeline, so should be eligible anyway :P  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: n/a  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): absolutely!  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: hell yes!  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: no

 

 

 

Charles takes Erik's hands in his own, and steps into the space between Erik's legs. He's blushing furiously, but he does not take his eyes away from Erik's face, earnest and determined and shy all at once.

His lips part as he leans in, and Erik - Erik does not wait for the last bit of distance to close on its own. He's been waiting too long.

And it seems Charles has, too, because not a moment after their lips have touched, Charles begins kissing him like a man who hasn't known until this moment how much he has been starving.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Unforgotten, Replay and Numbers have been my favourite time travel fix-it fics for cherik. Hands down. I don't know how many times I've reread it, and I don't know how many times it has made me laugh and cry. IT MAKES ME CRY EVERY TIME. Legit tears. Your writing is such a beautiful mix of soft humour and angst, and it's so poetic. Replay and Numbers are everything I ever want to actually happen in canon for Charles and Erik. I've always wanted to draw something for your Timeline series but I haven't because I've been afraid I won't do it justice. It still deserves much better art I think, but I was rereading them again around the time this remix event came about, and thought I should probably do something about my Feelings. I hope you like it!!


End file.
